fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase/Wario, Inc.
Host: . Day 1 (February 7)= Hey guys. This thing sort of creeped up on me. The point is, these announcements won't exactly be professional or too fancy, or have music and art. Although, it would have been like that regardless of planning. However, if you are doing anything for FPS or Fantendo the Animated Series or think "hey this is a cool guy", please read. So, these two things have kind of sort of maybe lost a bit of hype, especially FPS, but I haven't given up on either. In fact, the page for FTAS, is up and running so pitch your ideas there. I'd really like help with art and music, and I know plenty of you guys are fantastic at that sort of stuff. I'm also going to be doing a comic for FTAS, which is open for everyone, but I approve comics on my own. The comic is made to address plot holes and expand Reality-2 a bit more. FPS, is pretty much forgotten, but I don't blame anyone. I sort of was lazy on that. However, I am still doing it and am taking ideas. I assume I still can use everyone who signed up's stuff. If not, please tell me. That stupid dojo I attempted isn't working either. I am still doing it though, and need help. Especially since people have sort of drifted away. In summary, my community projects are not dead, and I need help. That's why it's called a community project. Rage and love everyone, I'm out. |-| Day 2 (February 8)= The company did not present on this day |-| Day 3 (February 9)= Hey y'al. Welcome to Day 2 of my showcase, and today we shall be talking about potential successors for Destiny and Another World. Now the idea for Destiny 2 has been out there for a long time and I even tried a spin-off, which didn't work. However, I still want to do something with this. I didn't really like how I executed Destiny, so this time, a few changes will be made. This time, morality will be more gray. Every thing you do is bittersweet, and the path you take is based off more who you are then just picking the obviously right questions and getting the perfect fairy tale ending. Also, it'll look more like a comic book, and have that type of thing going. Missions will be "issues" and such, and freedom is emphasized. I may retcon a few things for the story. I am really open to anything, so suggestions are very appreciated. The game's combat will be free-flow and focus on the superpowers. Anthony will be fun to play as, but not overpowered. Also, I really think this idea could incorporate multiplayer in both co-operative and competitive ways. Music and art are needed, so I really would like help with that. The story will focus on Anthony doing super-hero like things and everything will be chill, until the game takes a new turn. It'll sort of represent how Batman or Spider-Man changed from campy to gritty. As far as a franchise from there, it really depends on how I create the game. Another World was done better, but I was still very much a novice back then. I really want to write an epic about their lives and their children. I think that i'll add a few new elements to gameplay to make it more fun and detailed. I am envisioning something like Ocarina of Time, with progression through the character's lives. I really want to make a saga out of this series, and I think with hard work, and some of your help, I can do it. So, with that, rage and love everyone. Peace. |-| Final Day (February 10)= Hey all. With the last day here, I am going to sign-out and show you what the future is for me and my writing. Kurai Mirai is a new series from Wario Inc, that focuses on a group of distantly related teenagers, children, and young-adults who share common heritage from the royals of the Nara period of Japan, whose leaders may have had superhuman powers that could destroy the world. A villainous scientist wishes to exploit them and kidnaps them and stations them in a common fortress underneath Shanghai. The series is split into "seasons" with cutscenes, art, and culture similar to that of an anime. It's a bit of a platformer in the way of Metroid, with taller characters equipped with weapons in a large open maze. However, combat takes from fighting games and anime, in a grand scale. The game also uses speed and physics in a way similar to Sonic. This franchise should entertain, and bring up the company's rep. I am always interested in showcases as well as collaborating with everyone and anyone. Stay cool peeps, Wario out. Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase